The Sixth Gundam Pilot
by Songbreeze and WiccaGurl
Summary: OC. Quatre's half sister comes to live with him and shows them that not everything is as it seems. *Complete* -Joint fic.
1. Katrina's Profile

A/N: Hi everyone! It's me, Songbreeze! I've decided to start a new fic with Wicca Girl... I know, I know! I have like five stories on the go! I have decide to only work on this one (with Wicca Girl), Travels Through A Mirror (with AlantisB) and Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan (by me!). This is just a character profile of our new pilot; the next chapter will be her past. It'll come out next by next week. Anyways, enough of my babbling and on with the fic...er...profile!

Profile of Katrina

Name: Katrina Bathory

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Ethnic Origin: Hungarian/Irish/Arabian

Birthplace: Earth

Hair Colour: Black with dyed, red chunks (including bang)

Eye Colour: Crystal Blue

Blood Type: AB-

Height: 4'3"

Weight: 88 lbs.

Family: Mother (deceased), Father (deceased), Sisters (Iria, others unknown), Brother (Quatre)

Marital status: Single, until the end of the first story

Mobile Suit Scientist: All

Mobile Suit: Hecate

Quotes: -"Life's a bitch, so screw it for what it's worth."

-"Quatre, there's a part of me that I hope you never find out about."

-"Damn! Damn it all! Damn it all to fuckin' hell!"

Personal Traits: Cynical, negative, sarcastic, kind, open (to a degree), outspoken (sometimes), friendly, reliable and sincere.

Other Stuff: Katrina's not the most positive person. Like Heero, she can be very callous, but lots of it is for show. She doesn't trust a lot people, because she doesn't make a lot of friends that you keep for life. But, she's very outspoken, and will say whatever she feels. She's open to people she trusts and kind to those in need. However, if you double cross her, you will never live to see another day. She befriends a lot of people, but most end up as acquaintances because of her trust issues. Only recently, has she been really opening up to people. She also has a very good sense of humour. She's very sarcastic (like Chandler if you watch friends). She usually uses that to cover up feeling that she doesn't want to share. All in all, that's her!


	2. Katrina's Past

A/N: We have taken the liberty of adding a new Gundam pilot to the team. Note   
that she is our creation, so you can't have her. Some stuff about her, however,   
aren't our ideas. The fact that she's a vampire with a soul is one them.   
Actually, we think that's the only thing. Anyways, we have provided a biography   
of her for you. That way you know who she is. We also found a song that we   
thought kinda goes with her persona. The lyrics are down below if you want to   
read them. We did my best to interpret the lines. Oh, and for all you kids out   
there, there's the f*ck in the song. Hey we should have a warning shouldn't we?   
Enjoy!   
-Wicca Girl  
  
  
A/N: Oh, and one more thing: the first chapter is almost finished. It'll be done   
later tonight or tomorrow, k? Please R&R!!   
-Songbreeze  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing, we, however, own Katrina!  
  
  
Katrina's Past  
By Wicca Girl and Songbreeze  
  
  
Katrina's might seem like an average teenage girl, but she's not. Despite the fact that she's a Gundam Pilot, she's also vampire. But that's not all, she's also got telekinesis, telepathy and clairvoyance. Plus she's also a witch (but not a very good one. Her spells barely ever work). It all started with her mother. She was very close with her mother. They had a very good relationship. Her mother was a witch, Wiccan to be exact. She also had psychic powers. She could talk to people through her mind and read their thoughts. This is telepathy. Her other power was clairvoyance. She had visions of important events that will happen in the future or that is happening in the present. Her religion and those two powers were passed down to Katrina. But not only that, she'd gained the power of moving objects with her mind, Telekinesis. That was the only power that she had trouble controlling because her mother knew how to teach her how to control the other two.  
  
One night, her mother had a vision of her becoming a vampire. Katrina was downtown at a rave so she couldn't get to her in time. Instead, she cast a spell that would return her soul to her once she becomes a vampire. After that, she rushed to the rave to pick her up before the sun came up. Once she got to her she gave her a magic ring that would prevent her from dying in the sunlight. One other thing that is I added because I thought is would be interesting is that she'd be ancestor to Elizabeth Bathory. Elizabeth was countess who lived around the 16th century. This Hungarian bathed in the blood of young virgins to replenish her youth. Yes, it is quite disgusting, but a lot of people thought that she was vampire. I just thought it would be interesting because our little friend here is a vampire too.  
  
  
Temptation Waits   
Garbage  
  
  
I tell you somethin'  
  
I am a wolf but  
  
I like to wear sheep's clothen'  
  
  
I am a bon fire  
  
I am a vampire  
  
I'm waitin' for my moments  
  
  
You come on like a drug  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
I'm blackin' out and comin' at you for a little more  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
I get all fucked aways  
  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
  
I tell you somethin'  
  
I am a demon  
  
Some say my biggest weakness  
  
  
I have my reasons  
  
Call it my defense  
  
Be careful what your wishin'  
  
  
You come on like a drug  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
I'm blackin' out and comin' at you for a little more  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
I get all fucked aways  
  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
  
You are a secret  
  
A new possession  
  
I like to keep you guessin'  
  
  
You come on like a drug  
  
I just can't get enough  
  
I'm blackin' out and comin' at you for a little more  
  
And there's so much at stake  
  
I get all fucked aways  
  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
  
Ooooooh  
  
Ooooooh  
  
Ooooooh  
  
Ooooooh  
  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm livin' for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm lookin' for  
  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm livin' for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm lookin' for  
  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm livin' for  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm lookin' for  
  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm livin' for  



	3. Chapter One

Disclaimers: My friend and I don't own Gundam Wing. Even though we want it to, it'll never happen. It belongs to some other company. But Katrina, does however, belong to us. So don't take her!!!!! Enjoy!  
-Wicca Girl and Songbreeze  
  
  
The Sixth Pilot: Chapter 1  
By Wicca Girl and Songbreeze  
  
  
  
  
Your mom's dead. Those haunting words still rushed through Katrina's mind. It's all she could hear and it's all she could think about. She didn't even think about her new life to come with her long lost half brother. I mean hello! Long lost half brother here! Plus the guy's rich! But that thought didn't concern her. It was only her mother. Her loving and caring mother. The only person who truly loved her, the only person that truly cared for her. But now she was gone. Swept away like the precious leaves before winter.  
  
She awoke to find herself in front of a mansion. She stepped out of the limo to admire it. She had never seen such a huge place. She just kept on staring at in awe, never noticing the movers walk right past her. Until she heard a voice.  
  
" So your Katrina Bathory."  
  
She looked to see five old men standing there in front of her.  
  
"Uh, ya. Who are you?"  
  
"Never mind that now," said one. "Just come inside. We have to talk to you."  
  
"Um, okay," Katrina said with a confused voice.  
  
**********************************Inside****************************************  
  
"Sit down," said another one of the old men said.  
  
"Katrina, do you remember having training of some kind when you were young?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Please answer the question."  
  
"Ya I did. Why?"  
  
"You know what a Gundam is, right?"  
  
"What the hell are talking about? What's going on?"  
  
The five men looked back and fourth between themselves and spoke in hushed tones. "Katrina," one of them finally said. "You're going to be a Gundam pilot."  
  
For some reason Katrina wasn't surprised by this request. It's as if she knew this day would come.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're a new Gundam pilot. You'll be called upon if you get a mission from us. Don't worry your half brother Quatre and his friends are Gundam pilots too. You'll be working with them. Oops, look at the time, we gotta go, but you can get settled in. The servants will help you find your way around. Bye!"  
  
Katrina stared in front of her in disbelief as the old men quickly walked away until she finally snapped out of it and asked a nearby servant where the bathroom was.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"That was a great movie," said Duo. "I love action flicks! Exit Wounds, ya!"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell! It was a film for the weak minded!" said Wufei.  
  
"What are you talking about? It kicked ass!"  
  
"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Trowa interrupted.  
  
All the Gundam pilots listened and they heard a shower running.   
  
"That's odd, no one should be home right now." Quatre said in a confused voice.  
  
All the G pilots went to see where the sound was coming from. It's sound continued, but then suddenly it stopped.   
  
They soon found where it was coming from. It was one of the bathrooms on the third floor.   
  
"Should we see who it is?" Asked Duo.  
  
"Yes," said Heero as he took out his gun.  
  
Heero then kicked down the door, only to reveal a naked girl who was desperately trying to cover herself with small, fuzzy pink towel.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girl.  
  
"OH, GOD!!!!!" Duo said as he quickly slammed the door "Who the HELL was that?!?!"  
  
"That was your new Gundam pilot," said a familiar voice.  
  
It was Doctor J and all of the other Gundam scientists.  
  
"Also Quatre's half sister" Instructor H said with a snicker. "Did you forget Quatre"?  
  
All the pilots stared in them in disbelief. A new Gundam pilot? Quatre has another sister?   
  
"Hehehe, your joking, right?" asked Duo.  
  
"No, it's true, I do have a half sister. We just found out a little while ago. She's come to live with me because her mom died and I'm her only known relative, but I didn't expect her to come so soon." Quatre said with a deep sigh. "But I didn't know she was a Gundam pilot. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"We didn't think it was that important, but now that she's here, we thought what's the harm," said Doctor J. "Come on, we'll show you her Gundam."  
  
"Can we see her room too? I'd like to know how the movers are doing," said Quatre.  
  
"Alright, fine, now come on!"  
  
***************************In Katrina's Room************************************  
  
"Alright, you said you wanted to see her room, so here it is."  
  
The pilots looked down to see a small, a-symmetrical door.  
  
"Uh... are you okay? That door is a little small for someone like her," said Duo  
  
"No. This is her room. She wanted it to be like this."  
  
"I seeeeeeeee," said Duo in a scared, confused voice.  
  
"Come on inside. It's very interesting!" said the scientists.  
  
"How?" Asked Trowa.  
  
"Like any other door, now come in," they retorted.  
  
All the pilots went in to see a large room that was completely black with red, hot rod flames coming up from the bottom. It had it's own bathroom that was still being constructed, a walk in closet, a drum set, a TV, a vanity, a couple of bookshelves and a queen sized bed covered with stuffed animals. In front of them was a small black, Iron Gate that looked like one of those ones you have to open to get into a haunted house. But the most intriguing thing, was a small table that was made from stone. It had a lot of peculiar things on it. In the center, there was something that looked like a crystal ball of some sort. It also had a small, velvet bag with a tie up string, candles, an incense burner, a chalice and a weird statue thingy.   
  
"What a peculiar person," said Trowa  
  
"Well, Quatre, it looks like you got a Goth, grunge sister with ya now," said Duo.  
  
"I don't care. I bet she's a real nice person. I can't wait to get to know her. The poor girl is having a rough time."  
  
"Ah, we've all been through something like that in our lives."  
  
"Would you like to see her Gundam now?" Asked the scientists.  
  
"Why not, I'm a little intrigued," said Heero in his monotone with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"Alright. We were going to put the original Zero system in it..."  
  
"What?!" shouted all the pilots, excluding for Heero.  
  
"Hey, you guys can't put that thing in her Gundam. She's inexperienced; she won't be able to handle it. She'll flip out when she sees all those hallucinations!" said Duo in a concerned voice.  
  
"Well, if you let us finish, we were going to say that we put in an upgraded version. And besides, she'll be able to handle it, I'm quite sure," said Instructor H  
  
"Are ya sure? Has she had some experience piloting the Zero system?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But then how do ya know she'll be able to handle it?" asked Duo.   
  
"Trust us. We know. You could say that she's got it in her already."  
  
"Huh?" All the pilots, excluding Heero, stared at them confused.  
  
"Hurry up. You want to see it, don't you"?  
  
The pilots then followed them, still trying to figure what they meant by her having it already in her.   
  
*******************************In the Hanger************************************  
  
"Wow that's big," said Duo.  
  
"What's its name?" Asked Quatre.  
  
"Hecate," replied Dr. G.  
  
"Hecate? *snicker* What kinda name is that?" asked Duo.  
  
Dr. G sighed at the idiocy of his pupil. "Hecate was the Greek goddess of witchcraft. She ruled over insanity and nightmares."  
  
"Well, it sure seems it suit her. She's Goth, grunge, it's practically all black. It totally fits!"  
  
"What kind of weapons does it have" asked Heero changing the subject.  
  
"Well, as you know, it has an upgraded Zero system but the main weapon is a sword called The Angel's Revenge. It's charged up with electricity that is within the Gundam's power core. Its second main weapon is a kinda like a scythe, but on both ends of the handle. I'm sorry, we don't know how to describe it. Her shield is quite interesting too. It has two sharp hooks on the end, and the shield is attached to an electrically charged chain. The electricity prevents the chain from being broken from another Mobile Suit. The shield contains a virus that can be injecting into the opponent if the hooks latch on to it. The shield can also detach from the chain letting the chain become another weapon. That's practically it. The rest of it is just like your Gundams. So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's one hell of a Gundam," responded Duo. "I can't wait to see it action! Buuuuuuuuutttttt...DeathSycthe still better."  
  
"I think it'll be success," said Quatre. "What do think Trowa?"  
  
"It's alright," replied Trowa, neither his voice nor eyes revealing anything.  
  
"A woman wouldn't know how to pilot a Gundam. There's no point for this thing." Wufei said.  
  
"What are ya talking about? I think Katrina and her Gundam will make a great part to the team. The Gundam's cool, and if the scientists say she can pilot it, then she can!"  
  
"Where'd they go anyway?" asked Quatre. Duo and Wufei looked around only to see that they had left.  
  
"Figures they'd leave. It's just like them."  
  
"Com'n you guys. Dinner going to be ready soon, so we should go," said Quatre.  
  
All the pilots followed Quatre out of the hangers except for Heero. He remained staring at the Gundam, until he finally decided to leave.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
God I'm tired Katrina thought to herself. I hope I'm done my room, I'd hate to wake up to having to work tomorrow instead of relaxing.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in" shouted Katrina.  
  
In came one of the maids. "Miss Katrina, dinners ready. Would you like to come down?" she asked in a quite voice.  
  
"I'll be right down," she replied as she flashed her best phony happy smile.   
  
The maid slowly and quietly shut the door behind her. Katrina made heavy sigh, then started to head for the door.  
  
********************************Downstairs**************************************  
  
She was amazed at all the fancy stuff. She couldn't believe that she had gone to living in apartment in the city, to living in huge mansion. Her thoughts had been interrupted by the footsteps of people coming down the stairs. She assumed it was her half brother, so she straightened up preparing for his entrance. He had just walked in with some other people when her eyes widened. Oh God it was the guys that caught her in the bathroom. Once they saw her their eyes widened with embarrassment as well.   
  
"Uh... Hi ...again," said Katrina. "Uh... Which one of you is Quatre?"  
  
"Um... I am," replied a nervous platinum blond boy. "You must be Katrina."  
  
"Sure am." she said back as she regained her confidence.  
  
Everyone came back to a normal state of mind except for Duo. He never really believed in love at first site, but now he did. He was lost in those crystal blue eyes of hers. Her thigh length, black-red hair stood in contrast with her pale, white skin. It swayed back and forth as she headed for a chair.   
  
"Uh...are you going to join us?" she asked him.  
  
A/N: It's done, it's done, it's done!!! Remember peeps! The more reviews we get, the faster the chapters'll come out! If you're gonna flame, at least tell us what we can improve on ,k? Otherwise, it'll just be ignored. One more thing! Of you want something to happen, tell us in your review!  



	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: We don't own GW and we never will. :(  
  
  
  
The Sixth Pilot: Chapter 2  
  
"Huh?" Duo replied as he snapped back into reality.  
  
"Are you going to join us?" Katrina asked again in a more irritated tone.  
  
"Uhh...ya! Sure am! Oh and by the way, my name's Duo, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."  
  
"Riiiiight. Well, I'm Katrina. My motto is life's a bitch, so screw it for what it's worth."  
  
"You're the negative type, aren't ya?"  
  
"Yah, well, I've had some tough times in my life."  
  
"Hey you two, aren't you coming?" Quatre shouted at them from the table.  
  
"Yah, we're comin'. Just be patient." Duo yelled back.  
  
**********************************At the table**********************************  
  
"So Katrina, what sort of things do you like?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Um...well, I like art, so I do some painting. I also do some drawing as well."  
  
"Wow! So do I! If you want I'll show you some of my work. If I may, could I see yours?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to see your work. Oh, and you can see my work anytime, but I'm not very good though."  
  
"Don't be so modest, I'm sure you're a great artist."  
  
"What else are ya interested in?" asked Duo in his usual happy-go-lucky tone.  
  
"Well, I play the guitar and drums. That I know I'm good at."  
  
Katrina seemed to be more open with Duo. Maybe it was his friendliness; but then again Quatre had been friendly to her too. She was wondering why she felt so comfortable with him. The only person she felt this way around was her mother.  
  
"Cool. Q-man plays a musical instrument too, but then again, it's the violin." Duo said in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with the violin? Besides, you also forgot that Trowa plays an instrument too. He plays the flute." he remarked to Katrina as if she actually cared.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the violin, it's just that...well...it's not as cool as what she plays.  
  
As Quatre and Duo were arguing about why it's so bad to have a violin, Katrina got a small tap on her shoulder. She looked over to find another one of Quatre's friends staring at her. It was the one who knocked down the door when she was in the bathroom.  
  
"Are ya going to apologise for kickin' down the door? It was very rude of you to invade my privacy!" Katrina asked him in a bit of a harsh tone.  
  
Heero just stared back at her. His empty Prussian eyes locked with her crystal baby blues.  
  
"Well...apologise! I won't leave you alone until you do!"  
  
Heero thought to himself that this girl was no pushover. He liked that in a girl. Besides, he didn't want another Relena following him everywhere. He shuddered at the thought of that annoying, crazy, psycho, stalker bitch.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry." he said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Doesn't sound like your sorry." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I must admit you've got an interesting Gundam."  
  
"You've seen it?!" Katrina responded surprised.  
  
"You haven't seen it?"  
  
"No, I didn't know it was here. And besides, even if I did, I wouldn't have the time."  
  
"Oh." said Heero, "you should see it, there are some...interesting features."  
  
With a skeptical smile, Katrina said, "Thanks. I'll check it out sometime."  
  
"Hn." was the only reply from Heero.  
  
"Hey, what did you say your name was?" Katrina asked.  
  
"I didn't." Heero turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
Stunned Katrina turned back to the rest of the table. Playing with the food on the table, she felt hungry. "Please excuse me, I have some...things I need to attend to."  
  
"Hey Katrina, you haven't even touched anything on your plate!" said Duo. "Aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
"I had something to eat earlier." That comment did not make much sense to Duo, but the others bought it. They weren't home when she was, so they wouldn't have seen her eat. Shrugging it off, Duo continued to argue with Wufei over something or another.  
  
************************************Katrina's Room******************************  
  
Katrina knew she had to get there as soon as possible. She was starving. But she had to find a way to get outside without being noticed by anyone. She grabbed her house keys, her wallet and her black trench coat and quietly made her way down the hall.   
  
She got to the stair well. She could still hear the argument between Duo and another one of Quatre's friends. She silently tipped toed down the stairs, trying not to let anyone know that she was coming downstairs. They might ask her to join to a game of charades or somethin'. She cringed at the thought of that stupid game.   
  
She made it downstairs without them noticing. She then travelled through each room toward the front door. Once she got there, she ever so slightly opened the door and ran outside to the nearest butcher shop.  
  
**********************************4 Hours Later*********************************  
  
Katrina made it home at about 12:00 or 1:00 am. She didn't really care, just as long as she got what she needed. She sat down on her bed and poured a glass of that thick, crimson liquid. She gulped it down as quickly as she could, only to have two more glasses. She sighed at the relief of her starvation and put the rest in the cooler in her closet. She'd hoped she'd get that mini fridge soon; she hated having to put it in a cheap camping cooler. She yawned as she made her way back to her bed. She assumed it was time for her to hit the sack. She got out her red plaid top with matching pants and slipped them on. She turned off the light of the lamp beside her, and fell into the mysterious world of the unconscious.  
  
*************************************The Hall***********************************  
  
Quatre made his way down the hall from his office. He had down a lot of work on OZ and was very tired. He realised that it was late and that he should get some sleep, when he thought that he might check up on Katrina. He didn't know where she went after dinner, so he wondered if she was in her room. He'd heard a lot of stories about her being a night owl, so he wondered if she was there instead at some crazy dance club.   
  
He was approaching her small a-symmetrical door when he heard some sort of tiny screams come from inside. He quietly opened the door to see what it was. It was Katrina. She was having a nightmare. A bad one at that, but the strangest thing was happening while it occurred. The lamp beside her was shaking uncontrollably. It couldn't have been her doing it; it was too much. He just stood there staring at it wonder. All of a sudden her screams began to get louder, she began to breathe deeper and heavier. As this happened, the lamp stared to shake in even more. Quatre's wonder had now become fear. He was about to go and wake her, when the lamp flew at him as Katrina sat up straight in a cold sweat and screamed at the top of her lungs. Quatre screamed at the pain and shock as the hard ceramic lamp came crashing at his head.   
  
All the Gundam pilots came running to Katrina's room from Quatre and Katrina's scream. When they got there, all they saw was Quatre lying on the floor in serious pain and Katrina crying uncontrollably in her bed. She was crying so hard that the pilots didn't even think that she noticed Quatre.  
  
Duo, Trowa and Wufei rushed in to help Quatre. Heero came in as well, but he went straight for Katrina. He shook her. Hard. Running his hands all over her body. Katrina looked at him and screamed.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard!!! Don't fucking touch me!!!" Katrina had started to lash out wildly at Heero. "Get away!!! Please...*sob* please, stop touching me..." Katrina trailed off, sobbing her heart out. She pulled her arms around her legs. It was almost as if she was denying access to Heero.  
  
Then Heero did something that surprised himself, not to mention the other pilots in the room. He comforted the girl, he told her that everything was going to be fine and no one would hurt her.   
  
He had calmed her down and put her back to bed. Then silently he picked up Quatre, who was lying dazed on the floor and walked out of the room, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl.   
  
********************************The Next Day************************************  
  
Katrina was up and about. She was choosing what to wear for the day. She chose her baggy, black cargo pants and her black, backless tank top with the red word "EVIL" embroided on it. She had her hair up in a messy bun and her black boots on. She was all ready once her outfit was on, so she went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, no one was there. She was quite puzzled by this outcome, but it didn't bother her that much. She made bacon and eggs and got herself some milk. She started to eat, when Quatre came in. "Hey, mornin'!" She said with her mouth full of food.  
  
"Hey, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Fine, how 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm......ok" Quatre hesitated.  
  
"Hey what's wrong? You ok?"  
  
"Katrina...something happened last night, and I'd really like to talk to you about it. I was thinking we could go on a walk. That way we can discuss the issue and I can show you around here a bit. Is that alright with you?" the platinum blonde boy asked.  
  
"Sure! Lemme finish though, k?"  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at the front door in 15 minutes."  
  
"I'll be there!"  
  
Katrina finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. She packed her things just in time to meet Quatre, when she forgot to feed her two pets; Fluffy and Pookie. To her luck, one of Quatre friends had just walked by.  
  
"Hey, could ya do me a favour?" she asked.  
  
"What do you want, women?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm goin' out for a walk with Quatre and we're leaving right now. Could you fed my two pets? I got the food right here" she said as she handed him a brown paper bag and a small jar filled with leaves. "Hey, what's your name anyway? I assume you know mine.  
  
"Is that any of your business?" Replied the boy.  
  
"Yes, it is since I'm probably gonna end up savin' your ass!" She screamed at what she had already dubbed 'The Chauvinist Pig'.  
  
"Fine then! It's Chang Wufei!"  
  
"Good! Now Wufei, the jar is for Pookie and the bag is for Fluffy. You'll see them to the left of my room. Just be careful, they're not really comfortable around strangers."  
  
Wufei said nothing as each teen went their separate way.   
  
He crawled into her room and looked around for her pets. He couldn't see anything, except for closet, two bookshelves, her T.V. and two cages. 'Could her pets be in those cages?' he thought. He went to each one and saw nothing, but grass, leaves, sticks and a water dish in each of them. He shrugged and decided to look at what kind of food she got. He looked in the jar and couldn't find anything but more sticks, leaves and grass. Then he looked in the paper bag, but once he opened it his eyes grew wide. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" was the only thing that came out.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What was that?" Quatre asked as he was putting on his coat.   
  
"Wufei must have met my pets or somethin', now come on let's go!" she said as she ran out the door.  
  
*************************************Outside************************************  
  
"So what did ya want to talk to about?" Katrina asked.  
  
"Well...it's hard to explain. It's about last night." Quatre told her nervously  
  
"Oh, right, I...should've known. I'm sorry I didn't help you" Katrina said as a tears started to form in her eyes. "I... must have knocked." she lied.  
  
"I didn't see you knock it." Quatre replied  
  
"You must not have seen it." Katrina raised her voice.  
  
Quatre knew that she was lying about something. A secret, which she was trying desperately to hide.  
  
"Katrina, is there something that you want to tell me. I can tell you're hiding something. Please tell me, and whatever it is, we'll work it out."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything, now I should get going. I'm going out tonight and I'd like to get ready." Katrina said nervously as she ran back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
"Yes, you are." Quatre whispered to himself.  
  
***********************************Quatre's Mansion*****************************  
  
Katrina ran upstairs to get ready. She turned the corner to the hall of her room, when she rammed into someone else. She stumbled backward and looked up to see another one Quatre's friends. He had the weirdest looking hairdo; his bangs almost covered his entire face.  
"Oops, sorry, didn't see ya there!" she said as she was catching her breath. "Hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Katrina. What's your name?  
  
"I have no name. If you must call me anything, call me Trowa... Trowa Barton."  
  
"Oh... sure... well I gotta go, see ya later Trowa!" she yelled as she dashed off trying to make sense of what the strange teen had told her. 'I have no name. How can anyone not have a name?'. With a shrug on her shoulders, Katrina went into her room. Crawling through her door, she saw a small shaking mass near the cages. 'Wha?' she thought as she stepped forward. 'Oh my God! Wufei!(A/N: hee hee hee) What hap-p-pend?" He didn't answer, so she just picked him up and deposited him outside her room.  
  
Turning back, she went in her closet. 'Hmm... what to wear...what to wear?' One by one she held up a different outfit. 'Too slutty... too country... too bright... too sweet... too cover-girl... too girly.' Finally she found it. A black mini skirt, a red, silk blouse over a short, black halter-top and a matching leather jacket. Black knee-high boots, silver, hoop earrings and a necklace completed her ensemble. After putting on her make-up and fixing her, Katrina walked out of her room and straight into...  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! Ooh a cliffie!!! Shall I be cruel and leave it? Hmm... I think I shall!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOT!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
After putting on her make-up and fixing her hair, Katrina walked out of her room and straight into Quatre. "Ugh!" groaned Katrina  
  
"Oh... Katrina?" asked Quatre as he took in what Katrina was wearing. She looked like she was going out to a... club.  
  
"Gahhh... this must be my day for bumpin' into people! And please don't tell me you have more to say! I really got to go!"  
  
"Are you going to club?" Quatre asked nervously.  
  
"Yes I'm goin' to a club. Now I gotta hurry! I wanna get there early!" she said as she tried to make her way around Quatre.  
  
"But when will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know!" she said quickly.  
  
"Well, which "club" are you going too?"  
  
"*sigh* The Funky Planet." (A/N: Don't make fun, it's a real place here!)  
  
"Well, could you give me a call when you get there and call me when you get back. And how are you getting home?"   
  
Katrina was really annoyed with all these questions he was asking her. She never really had anyone who was so curious to where she was going so she didn't really take it very well.  
  
"Ok, look. I don't know when I'll be back and I'll be fine! Just get out of way and let me go!"  
  
Quatre was stunned at her reaction. He just silently backed away and let her pass.  
  
"Thank you!" she said in a relieved tone of voice and walked downstairs.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
'God Damnit! Why the hell do people always do that to me? It's not as if I can't take care of myself! Fuck! What am I? A two-year-old? Katrina walked down the stone path of the Winner estate to the taxi that was waiting for her at the curb. Sighing, she stepped into the bright yellow car and told the driver, "Take me to the Funky Planet."  
  
It was a long silent twenty minutes to the hottest club in town. She paid the cab driver and went straight to the bouncer. All she said was, "Katrina Bathory." The bouncer, a large muscular man of African descent, simply smiled and stepped aside.  
  
Once Katrina got in to the club, she decided it would be best to have a look around so she knew where everything was. She checked out the bathroom, the bar, the DJ and everything else. Once she knew where everything was, she headed to the dance floor and danced the night away.  
  
Katrina was lucky that she was a very good dancer; she could dance to any beat. A fast and popular song started to play and a lot of people got up on the floor. Katrina went to the centre of the floor and started to dance with a group of guys. The music was pounding against the walls; you could barely hear anything. That's when a sharp pain came to Katrina's head...  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: Ok that's it! This chapter's long enough! You'll just have to wait for the next one! Oh, and sorry it took so long to update. I got exams comin' up and I'm studyin' my ass off. Once the summer comes, the fic'll be updated a lot more. Sorry again for the wait!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: If we owned Gundam Wing, would we write this stuff?  
  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
By: Songbreeze and Wicca_gurl  
  
A/N: I might have to go to summer school! Bleh! I hate math! Hopefully not, and even if I do, Songbreeze's here to help =) That's a good thing to all of our fans.  
  
Songbreeze's Dedication: This is to my Mom! It's for her birthday on the 1st of September! Happy Birthday!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
...She was having a painful vision. It was a vision of someone who was being attacked outside the club in an ally. She was stumbling around trying to keep her balance. The guys that she was dancing with looked at her strange, but assumed she was on a bad trip or something like that, so they left.  
  
After she was able to walk and see straight, she headed to wear the attack was that she saw. She walked into an ally and saw that the attack had already started. She ran over to stop it. "Hey, what do you think you're doin?!" she shouted to get the attackers attention.  
  
"None of you're fuckin' business, so beat it!" he replied.  
  
"I don't think so," she said as she started to walk confidently toward the attacker.  
  
"Your funeral" he said as he transformed. Katrina looked at the trembling victim.  
  
"Ya better run, I'll take care of this," she shouted to her. The attacker let her go; he could make a meal out of this stupid girl who challenged him. Just then Katrina transformed. "One of us?!" he said surprised. He looked back at the running girl "Didn't you get the manual, we don't help them, we eat them!" he said as her started running for Katrina.  
  
Katrina got into a fighting stance. She's been trained for attacks outside a Gundam, so she knew she could take him. He threw a punch straight for her face when she caught the fist. She then kneed him in the stomach, which stunned him. (A/N: If you find this hard to believe, she's a vampire and Gundam pilot. She's got strength!) Then she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He came crashing to the ground, but he still got up. She found a piece of wood that was conveniently lying right near here. She grabbed it and held on to it. She ran toward him and punched him in face. He stumbled back, but she grabbed his shirt collar and thrust the piece of wood right through his heart. She let him go and he stumbled backward and the burst into dust.  
  
"Actually it's your funeral she said as left the scene. She decided to head home after that incident. She called a cab, and went back to Quatre's mansion.   
  
************************************Next Day************************************  
  
Katrina woke up from a not-so pleasant sleep. 'No thanks to that to that attack and ugly vision,' she though. Sighing, she got up and went to have a shower. Once she got out she walked over to her closet to chose her outfit for the day.  
  
She chose baggy jeans, a red, a spaghetti strap tank top and black running shoes. She put her hair half up in a small bun with some part of her hair left down. She put on some make-up and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
  
***********************************Kitchen**************************************  
  
She walked in the kitchen to find Duo there. "Hey, what's up?" he greeted her.   
  
"A little tired, didn't sleep well last night." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you went to a club from Quatre, how was it?"  
  
"It was...let's just say it worn me out"   
  
Changing the subject Duo asked, "Hey, you wanna test out you Gundam today?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun. Why don't I take you on?" she leaned back in her chair and winked at him.  
  
"Ya sure? You're pretty inexperienced, and do ya really think you could hold up to the God of Death?"  
"Well, we'll see" she flirted as she headed over to the pantry to get out some cereal.  
  
"I guess we will" he flirted back.  
  
Silently smirking, Katrina reached into the cupboard and pulled out the Cornflakes. She opened the box and poured a small portion into the bowl. She'd already had her breakfast, but she would have this as well to keep down suspicion.  
  
"God Katrina, no wonder you're so skinny. You never eat!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Hey! What do you think I'm doing now?"  
  
"Good point, but you need to eat. Otherwise you won't be able to fly you're Gundam."  
  
"I guess... can you show it to me now? Please Duo?!" Katrina smirked on the inside. Not many people she knew could resist her doe eyes.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Pwetty, pwetty pwease" she pouted.  
  
Duo felt his resolve crumbling, "Oh, alright."  
  
"Yay! Thank you Duo!" she said hugging him.  
  
"Aw, shucks..."  
  
Katrina smirked. She was now one more step closer to her goal.  
  
"Common, let's go check your Gundam out," Duo said as he got out of his chair. He walked out of the kitchen and down the long, off white hall.  
  
Katrina looked at her surroundings. The hall was very spacious with a high ceiling and large width. There was a long, dark blue carpet running down the hall. It was very soft and plush. Along the wall on the right side was a sea mural. It was very beautiful and gave off a sense of peace. 'I suppose this helps the pilots when they come back from the missions...' Katrina thought as she gazed at the atmosphere.  
  
"Hello?" Duo asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... what?"  
  
"Just checkin', I wanted to see if you were there."  
  
"Oh, well I'm here! Sorry to disappoint you." Katrina said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, excuse me for caring!" retorted Duo  
  
"So where's Hecate?" Katrina asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Right through here" Duo said as he opened up an ordinary looking door.   
  
Katrina walked in and looked up. Her eyes grew wide at the site before her. "Whoa," she whispered. "Is this her?" she asked.  
  
"Sure is" Duo replied softly. Katrina looked up again. It was black, crimson and gold. She ran up to it to get a closer look. She looked at the crimson colour and frowned. "The crimson fits..." she whispered.  
  
"Fits what?!" Duo shouted from behind.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it goes with my hair! Cause it's crimson and so is part of my hair," she said holding up a piece of her red streaked hair. "And the black too! It totally matches! Well, except for the gold, but its looks great!"   
  
Her eyes turned to the main weapon. "Wow, that's a big sword" Katrina said as she stared at it. "Wasn't it called something? Anger's Revenge, Angela's Revenge, ooh ooh Dominique's Revenge! Wait, that doesn't start with an 'A'! Duo HELP!!!!!   
  
A big sweatdrop came down Duo's head. "Angel's Revenge" he mumbled.   
  
"Angel's Revenge?! What kinda of name is that?! That so stupid sappy!!!"  
  
************************************End Flash back******************************  
  
"What are we going to call her sword? It has to be catchy and interesting," said Doctor J.  
  
"Sharp pointy thing!" Duo cried out  
  
"Duo! Be serious!" yelled Doctor J  
  
"What's this thing for anyway?" Heero said plainly  
  
"We told you, Heero. It's a new type of weapon that we're thinking of using on some other mobile suits and possibly your Gundams," Doctor J lied.  
  
"Hn" Heero replied.  
  
**************************5 Hours of Discussion Later***************************  
  
Quatre thought about the wings on Heero's Gundam. He thought about how they got back at OZ and what they had done to him. Heero was a bit of an angel; innocent. An angel's revenge he thought. The thought of that name gave Quatre the idea they've been looking for. "How about 'Angel's Revenge'?"  
  
"Hey, that's great name!" blurted out Duo "Although I am the God of Death, some consider me to be an angel" he grinned.  
  
"Whatever Duo," sighed Doctor J  
  
"Alright, Angel's Revenge it is" said Doctor J  
  
************************************End Flash back******************************  
  
"It took us 5 hours to come up with that name." Duo mumbled again.  
  
"I mean, don't get me wrong. It's a nice name, just not me...." Katrina trailed off  
  
A small short silence fell between the two, until Katrina yelled. "What else does it have?" she turned around to face Duo.  
  
"Well, the Doctor J said it has a weapon that's kinda like a doubled edged scythe. It's the second main weapon.   
  
Katrina looked up trying to find it, she ran around to look at the back of the Gundam and saw it on the back. "Wow! Cool! I like that thing!" she shouted out. She ran back to the front and looked at the shield. It looked like Quatre's, but with large hooks on the end. "Nice shield" she said nodding her head.   
  
"Yah, those hooks have a virus in it that screws up other Gundam's. It has electric chain that's attached to it. The shield can detach and become it's own weapon. Do you know about the Zero system?"  
  
"Cool! Yah, Doctor J told me about when I had some he had some spare time. I'm kinda interested in trying it out. Heard you had some problems with it in the war.  
  
"Yah, but be careful. That system's not to be take as a joke." Duo told her seriously.  
  
"Yah, I know! Hallucinations and all! If I can't handle it, I'll bail, k?" She responded.  
  
"Good. I don't want to have anythin' bad happening to you."  
  
Katrina was a little surprised by this comment. "Oh, thanks" she said timidly.  
  
Another awkward pause occurred between them again. Then Katrina broke it again by walking up to him. She looked at him straight in the eye and grinned. "So God of Death, are you ready to up against the Goddess?"  
  
"Uh, Goddess of what?" he asked slightly confused. "Why the Goddess of witchcraft and darkness (A/N: Hecate the goddess of the dark of the moon so in a way she is the goddess of some darkness)"  
  
Duo grinned back "Alright, Goddess of witchcraft and darkness, I accept you challenge."  
  
"Good' she said back. (A/N: insert 'Rhythm Emotion' here)  
  
They each went to there Gundams and got in. They strapped in and activated the Mobile Suits. They opened the hanger and flew out to a safe spot to battle.   
  
They landed, and stood in on spot for a minute. The Katrina lunged forward with her sword. Duo got in a defensive stance with his Gundam. He had his scythe ready defend himself with. Katrina sword was almost at Deathscythe face, when she shot straight up with her Gundam. She threw her sword aside and shot out her electric chain, but instead of the hooks penetrating the Gundam's metal, it wrapped around Deathscythe's arm. Katrina then pulled on the chain to throw Deathscythe out of balance Duo tried to stand his ground, but he wasn't succeeding.   
  
Katrina then had a flash I her head. 'Was this the Zero System?' she thought. It happened again. A chunk of metal was coming toward her. It looked like Deathscythe's shield. She shook her head to get the image out. She pulled as hard as she could, when she noticed that Deathscythe's shield was coming toward her. She then grabbed her doubled edged scythe and threw it at Deathscythe's shield. The two weapons both collided and fell to the ground. Katrina then got the strength to throw Deathscythe away. Her chain came back into her Gundam and flew down to grab her sword. She picked up and flew straight for Deathscythe. Duo looked up to see Hecate flying toward him. He grabbed his scythe and put up to deflect the attack from Hecate's sword. Katrina pushed forward, but was pushed back from Deathscythe's force. She then sent out the chain and shield and grabbed his scythe from Deathscythe's hands.  
  
"Uh-oh" Duo said. Hecate threw away his scythe and flew straight for him again. This time she rammed right into Deathscythe and knocked him back. Katrina then lunged at him again and sent her sword straight threw Deathscythe. Right where the heart in a human was supposed to be.  
  
"I beat you," she said to Duo panting.  
  
"You did. Congratulations. I guess you are worthy of the God of Death," he said back.  
  
"So I wasn't worthy before?" she said with a bit of anger in her voice. Duo was surprised at what she said back to him.  
  
"Of course you were Katrina. I meant that you're a good fighter, considering I'm a lot more experienced then you"  
  
A long pause occurred before Katrina replied. "Yeah" she said softly. "Let's go back, I'm kinda hungry," she said sadly.  
  
"Katrina-" Duo began, but was left in the dust as Katrina flew off. "What's wrong? Let me help" he continued to himself.  
  
"No-nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." Katrina choked out.  
  
"Kat-"  
  
"Leave me ALONE!" Katrina screamed at him as she lunged at his Gundam. She knocked him off course and giving her enough time to get away.  
  
*********************************The Hanger*************************************  
  
Katrina got out of her Gundam and spotted Heero. "What do you want?" Katrina snapped at Heero as he walked towards her and her Gundam.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his face, eyes and voice emotionless.  
  
"Wha?" she began.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm Katrina Bathory, Quatre's half sister, and a Gundam Pilot." She said puzzled.  
  
"How were you able to pilot your Gundam so well? You've never piloted in your life and you beat Maxwell, and used the Zero system without suffering from the side effects.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talkin' about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." With that brushed past him.  
  
BANG!!! A shot rang through the air. Katrina whirled around to see Heero pointing a gun at her. "Tell me who or what you are."  
  
"Or what?! You'll shoot me?! I'm not sacred of you Heero. If anythin' you should be afraid of me." She said walking towards him. She whispered in his ear, her body pressed up against his. "Go ahead, point blank."  
  
"Very well." Came the response as Heero manoeuvred so that he was only two feet away from her. His gun was pointed at her chest, cocked and ready to go.  
  
Katrina gasped as she heard the gun shoot. She started at the gun and saw the smoke streaming out of the barrel. With her heightened senses. She smelt the gunpowder and heard the bullet scream as it headed towards her abdomen....  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: XD Aahahahahahahahahaha! I love doin' these cliffies! K, I just realised I spent most of summer on this chapter. Sorry to break my promise =( But I went to too many places this summer, and I assume Songbreeze was busy too. Listen, we have lives! Anyway, I'm sorry this came out so late.  
  



	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Look, if we owned the show, this new character would be in the show!  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
By: Songbreeze and Wicca_gurl  
  
A/N: Yah, here's the 4th chapter. I think it's gonna be the longest cause we're gonna cram so much stuff in it. We don't want this fic to go on forever, plus we have a lot of more stories to write and new character's to introduce ^_^ Hope ya like it! Enjoy ^^  
  
Songbreeze's Dedication: This is to my Mom! It's for her birthday on the 1st of September! Happy Birthday!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
... Katrina's grunt of pain was Heero's only indication that the bullet had, indeed, hit her. "Ugh," was her response. "Ya know, as much as this does hurt. It does very little damage to me," she winced. Katrina looked down and took off her tank top. Heero was surprised she could survive such a shot, and he felt slightly embarrassed that she took her shirt off.   
  
Katrina looked at her blood soaked, white bra. "Aw, this stain's gonna be a bitch to get out!" She then took two of her fingers and reached into the hole. "I knew you'd shoot me, but I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to let you. This hurts like a bitch!" she shouted. "Ah there we go!" she said as she pulled out the bullet. She put back her tank top on and threw the bullet back at Heero. "You shouldn't waste those," she said.  
  
"How did you survive that," Heero said as he pinned her with an icy glare.  
  
Katrina smirked "Looks can be deceiving Heero Yuy." She said as she left to go to her room.   
  
Heero was left there standing. He narrowed his eyes even more and frowned. He then threw his gun to the floor and walked out of the hanger. He looked for Katrina and spotted her limping down the hall. He ran toward her till he was right beside her. "You're strong." he stated.  
  
"I know, but pain still hurts" she winced.  
  
A pause occurred between them. Heero looked over at Katrina. She was limping to get to her room. He could tell she felt a lot of pain when he shot her, but she wouldn't show it. But she was strong, very strong. He could tell. Heero looked at her eyes, into her eyes. They were so loving, yet so cold. She's had a bad past, her eyes told it all. Especially when she narrowed them. Whatever she was, he somehow felt that she was no danger. Did she deny who she was? Or did she take advantage of it? She was pretty cocky before he shot her, she was asking for it. She's hiding something... Something she's ashamed of... But sometimes accepts it as well. Whatever she was hiding, Heero was sure he'd find out, but he should support her as well. Something told him to.  
  
"Let me help" he said as he put his arm around her and his hand on her stomach.   
  
"I'll be fine," she said sadly. "It'll heal, I heal fast," she said in the same tone of voice. "And I can make my own way to my room" she said as she stumbled up the stairs.   
  
Heero would normally let her be, but this time he didn't. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He picked her up, and carried her to her room.   
  
"Put me down! I can get to my room by myself! I don't need your pity!" She shouted angrily.  
  
Somehow Heero detected some playfulness in her words.  
  
"Put me down!" she shouted again.  
  
She stared to hit Heero on the shoulder. Even though she looked weak, she was still strong. Heero wasn't surprised anymore that she was actually hurting him. Heero snickered to himself.  
  
"Stop laughing! Put me down...." she trailed off. She sighed angrily "Fine! Carry me!" she pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
They finally got to her room and Heero crawled in. It was tight squeeze, but they made it. "K, I might wanna get a normal size door," Katrina laughed.  
  
Heero laid Katrina down on her bed. Katrina glanced over at her camping cooler. She bit her lip; she was so hungry. She looked back at Heero. He was still hovering over her, still staring at her, into her eyes.  
  
"Um, are you going to leave or what?" She said puzzled.  
  
"I'm gonna find out who you are." Heero replied back.  
  
Katrina knew Heero had a good chance to find out what she was. "I'm..." she started. "Never mind, you don't even believe the truth, so there's no use in telling you again," she continued  
  
"Hn" was his only response. Heero got up, and left. He stopped at her door, and looked back at her. He then crawled out, and left.   
  
'Finally, I thought that creepy, emotionless, weird, cute, hot, mysterious- Oh Goddess! What am I thinking! Heero's so...creepy and emotionless and weird and cute and -Ahhhh! I'm doin' it again! This isn't right! Aren't I supposed to like Duo? Wait, he said that mean thing when we were fighting, so maybe not. Oh I don't know!' Her stomach growling interrupted her thoughts. 'K, wasn't I supposed to get blood?' She got up from bed, and limped over to the camping cooler. She opened it, and grabbed a jar. She twisted off the cap, and drank from the jar; she was too hungry to get a cup. She drank the whole thing, and threw the bottle in the trash. 'I really needed that' she sighed.   
  
Heero gasped at what he saw. 'Katrina drank blood!' he thought. Heero narrowed his eyes again and ran off.   
  
'You know what I also need? Alcohol! I really need a drink, and possibly a drinking partner. I'm so desperate! I'd even ask Heero! Even after what just happened!' She thought as she grabbed her keys. 'Now what am I in the mood for? Maybe some Mike's, yah, I need vodka! She decided as she crawled out her door. 'Hell, I'd even ask Wufei!'  
  
**********************************Flash back************************************  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" was the only thing that came out.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What was that? Quatre asked as he was putting on his coat.  
  
"Wufei must have met my pets or somethin', now come on let's go!" she said as she ran out the door.  
  
********************************End flash back**********************************  
  
'... On second thought, no, not Wufei! Hehehehehe! I have got to do that that again!' she thought evilly as she walked down the hall. 'Hm, I can walk now? Thank you blood!' she screamed out in her thoughts. 'Now let's get some alcohol!!!' she ran off in excitement.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Duo peeked in Katrina's room to see if she was there. She wasn't. 'Damn! Where is she?!' Duo thought. He walked down the hall, and thought she might be in the kitchen, so he head for it. 'What's up with her, it's obvious something's botherin' her. Why won't she let me help, doesn't she trust me? Was it me that made her mad? What did I do?!' he thought. Duo made it to the kitchen, and she wasn't there. "Damnit!" he shouted.   
  
"What is it Duo?" a voice came from behind him. Duo turned around and saw Trowa. "Oh hey Trowa! Yah, I was just lookin' for Katrina. She's not in her room, so I thought she might be down here, but she's not" Duo said annoyed. "Have ya seen her?"   
  
"I saw her run out of the house," he said as he walked off.  
  
"K, thanks... ... ...I guess" Duo shrugged. "Hey, when did ya see her leave?" he shouted to him.   
  
"10 minutes ago." He replied calmly  
  
'Maybe I should wait in her room. I really need to talk to her. There's somethin' wrong and I'm gonna find out what it is' Duo thought. He went up to her room, crawled through her door and sat on her bed to wait for Katrina.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Katrina walked back into the mansion with a case of Mike's Hard Lemonade. She was walking toward the stairs to got o her room when Quatre suddenly spotted her.   
  
"Hey Katrina! Can talk to you for a minute?" he called over.  
  
Katrina knew what he wanted to talk about. She sighed and turned around "Sure!" she faked a smile.  
  
"Good," he smiled back.  
  
She walked into the living room and sat down next to Quatre on the couch. She set down her alcohol on the coffee table. Quatre looked over at the alcohol and sifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"What? Is it the alcohol?" she said pointing to the case.  
  
"No, it's that, I'm not much of a drinker, and that's a lot of alcohol for you."   
  
"Oh! No, it's not all for me. I was hoping for a drinking partner, and if I didn't get one, I'd save some for later" she said.  
  
"Oh, ok." He replied shyly.  
  
"Now, what did ya want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I think you know," he replied quietly.  
  
"I do, and Quatre, as much as I know you care, please don't interfere. It's for your good."  
  
Quatre looked at Katrina in surprised.  
  
"Quatre's, there's somethin' about me that you don't know, that no one knows, and you shouldn't know about." Katrina got up and lifted her case. "Like I said, it's for your own good." she said as she walked off. "Besides, you wouldn't understand. No one would," she mumbled. She wasn't sure if Quatre heard that last comment, but she prayed he did.  
  
Katrina walked up the stairs and toward her room. She crawled in to see Duo. "What are you doing in my room?" she said nervously.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. There's something bothering you and I want to help," he told her as he got up off her bed.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" she choked. Katrina walked over to her bed and set down the alcohol.  
  
"You don't know that!" Duo replied.  
  
"Oh yes I do!" she raised her voice.  
  
"Katrina, please, whatever it is let me help," he said with concern in his voice. All these people were annoying Katrina. She turned around, walked over to Duo and looked him right in the face.  
  
"Listen Duo, I know you care, but just please stay out of it! I'm dealing with, and I can deal with it alone. The less you know, the better. And I've said it before! You WOULDN'T understand!" She said coldly. "You wouldn't understand one bit!" She choked on that last part. "Now, please, get out of my room. I'd really like to be alone now." she said calmly.  
  
Duo backed up and headed for her door. As he was crawling out he stopped. "You don't have to be so closed off. You can trust me," he said, and then continued to craw out.   
  
Once he was out, he left. Katrina stared at her door where Duo was. She bit her lip and then turned toward her alcohol. She took a bottle from the case, and twisted the cap off. She then took the bottle and chugged it down. About 20 seconds later she was done. She looked down at the other alcohol. She took another bottle at sat down on her bed. Her back was against the head of the bed. She opened the bottle, and chugged down this one. Eventually, she drank the whole case. Some she chugged, some she didn't. She was now piss drunk.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Heero looked at the small door. 'Who is she?' He wondered silently. Raising his hand, he opened the door.   
  
"Hi," Katrina said.  
  
Heero noticed that she sounded different. Her voice was lower... and she elongated the word. "Hn," he replied.  
  
"Why are you so cold?" She asked.  
  
Heero said nothing. He just stared at her.   
  
"Ya know," she said as she got up and stood face to face with him. "I could warm you up," she traced little circles on his chest, lightly and teasingly. She knew she wouldn't get a... verbal answer, but she knew she would get one. Katrina smiled as a certain part of his... anatomy sprang to life. And spring it did.  
  
Heero looked into her eyes. He was too confused. He couldn't think straight. Then he remembered what he told Trowa, 'Follow your emotions. It's the only way to live a good life.'  
  
Katrina stared up into Heero's fathomless Prussian blue eyes and said, "Please? Please take it away. It hurts too much. Make it stop."  
  
Heero couldn't the answer that came out of his mouth, "Yes."  
  
Katrina grabbed his head and crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. She was not gentle at all. She was rough. Her kisses were rough; her movements were cold, mechanical and forceful. She used her strength to over power Heero.  
  
When she was finished, Katrina she was so tired, she couldn't even look down at Heero. Yawning slightly, she closed her eyes and snuggled into the warmth of Heero's arms.  
  
*******************************The Next Morning*********************************  
  
The sound of a door slowly opening is what woke Katrina up.   
  
"Hey Katrina!" Duo said as he walked in to her room, his voice overly cheerful. "Breakfast's almost... Holy SHIT!!!"  
  
Katrina sat up looking at Duo oddly. She shifted her hands behind her back to prevent herself from falling over when she felt it. It, being another hand. Another human hand. Katrina's eyes widened slowly. A frown marred her face as her eyes grew wide with fright. Not looking behind herself while avoiding eye contact with Duo, she patted the bed behind her. Seconds later she began patting something warm and curved.  
  
Heero woke up slowly to the sensation of something or someone slapping his face.  
  
Katrina slowly looked behind her and came face to chest with Heero. Squeaking in surprise, she jumped a mile in the air, only to fall off the bed. An angry look slowly made it's way across her face. Katrina quickly grabbed the covers and stood up with a stern look across her otherwise beautiful face.   
  
Making her way to the bed in only three strides, she grabbed Heero by the arm and shoved out the door, yelling, "GET OUT!!!"   
  
As soon as Heero was outside the room, he saw Wufei and Quatre. They had been on their way to the kitchen when they heard all the clamour.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Once Heero was outside the room, Katrina turned to Duo and yelled, "You too! What do you think this is? A free show?"  
  
She slammed the door with such a force, the vase outside shattered.   
  
The four boys stared at the door in awe. Suddenly it opened and Katrina's head popped out, "My God! Put some pants on!" She said as she threw his clothes at him.   
  
As soon as those words left Katrina's mouth, all four boys noticed Heero's state of dress, or rather, undress.  
  
Quickly murmuring an excuse of sorts, Quatre departed, followed quickly by Wufei, who was clutching his bleeding nose. Duo just stared stock still for a moment, before wandering down the hall, leaving Heero alone.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Once Heero and Duo had left, Katrina sank to the floor and cried. 'Why did I do it?' She asked herself over and over again. The answer came to her, in a voice she recognised all too well... Steve Johnson. Steve was her mother's ex-fiancée and he was the one who had taken her innocence. He had raped her from the age of 8 to the age of 10.   
  
'Why did you do it?' His voice mocked in her head, 'Why? Because you're a slut. A worthless whore, a tramp.'  
  
"No, I'm not!" She shouted to the empty room.  
  
Steve chuckled in her mind. 'Oh no? What about all those boys? The ones who's cocks you remember far more than their faces. You no better than you're mother.' His voice said with disgust.  
  
"Got to Hell, you son of a bitch!" She snarled.  
  
'Uh-uh-uh-uh!' He chided, 'Temper, temper, temper.'  
  
"My Mother was not a whore! And neither am I!" She growled, her contempt for the man, shining through her face.  
  
'Sure, sure, sure. I believe you, totally. One hundred percent. Not a doubt.' He said in the sickening voice of his, 'So,' he started, feigning innocence. 'Why did you sleep with Heero?'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
One last note! If you're name is Steve Johnson, sorry! We mean not offence by the use of this name. If you have any problems with this story, please tell us. Any suggestions or comments are welcomed. If you are gong to criticise our work, please make it constructive criticism.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: No! We don't own it! Now go away lol!   
  
A/N: Wicca here! I dyed my hair pink :p It looks nice, kinda like ChibiChibi's colour. Anyway, the last chapter was supposed to include this one, but we decided no. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and our fics might be slow now that schools back up and I have got a heavy load Stupid grade 11!!!! *shakes fist at grade. 11 Hill Billy style*   
  
The Sixth Gundam Pilot  
  
..."I was drunk!" Katrina shouted out. "It's not like I can control myself when I'm drunk! You should know!" She said coldly.   
  
"Oh really? So that's your excuse? What about everyone else? I don't think you were drunk then. Just admit it. You're a worthless slut! Everyone knows that! Including your little friends here. Eventually they'll get tired of you and kick you out!" Steve said cruelly.   
  
"Shut up!" She screamed. "I don't have to listen to you anymore! Go away!" She sobbed. Katrina crawled to her door and ran down the hall. She didn't look where she was going. Her eyes were closed and she just ran.   
  
She ran until something told her to stop. She stopped and slowly opened her eyes. She was in the hanger and right in front of her was Hecate. She looked right at her Gundam, walked toward it and leaned on the edge on the handrail. She dried her eyes and looked down. 'I'm running, running away from all my problems. That's what those guys are for, to take all the pain and hurt away for a brief moment.' Katrina smirked. 'It's like alcohol in away, but I guess go for boys.' Katrina sighed 'Does that make me a slut? I mean, there's a reason for my actions, but is that really an excuse?'  
  
Katrina looked up at her Gundam. There was no reflection of herself, just the jet-black Gundanium metal. 'Does that make me evil? I may have a soul, but am I still evil? Just because I have some stupid soul, does that mean I'm truly different from them? Or am I just as evil as the next Vampire?' Katrina looks up at Hecate's face. Her mind wandered to the Great War that just ended a few months ago.  
  
She cocked her head to her right and stared right into the Hecate's metal eyes. 'Why is she here? The war ending months ago, but I was assigned as a Gundam Pilot.'  
  
"Gundam Pilot". Those two words stood out as that thought crossed her mind. 'I'm a Gundam Pilot.' Katrina looked down again. 'Am I worth being a Gundam Pilot? And what does it take? Everyone else is pure hearted, but...' Tears started to flow down Katrina's eyes, '...I'm not. I am evil; no soul will take that away. I'm evil as a person, not the vampire inside of me!' She looked back up at Hecate 'I don't deserve to fly this Gundam!' Katrina closed her eyes tight and hung her head. Her eyes burned from all the tears when she heard the hanger door behind her open.   
  
She looked up at Hecate and saw the reflection of Duo behind her. Katrina choked and turned around. She rested her back against the handrail and looked up at him.   
  
"Um... Hi Duo," Katrina said softly.  
  
Duo didn't look his cheerful self, he looked sad, concerned and angry. "Hi," was his only response. They was no cheer in his voice, it came out dull and flat.  
  
Katrina looked down; she wanted to cry again. She never really like keeping her feelings inside, but she didn't think anyone would care or listen to what she had to say. Tears rolled down her checks. "I'm so sorry." She choked. "I don't know why Duo, but please forgive me. It's just so hard, I wish it would all go away..." She trailed off. She started to cry as she sank down to the floor. She couldn't handle it, not one bit. She just denied it. Truth was, she hated herself and what she was. She wanted to be human again, a regular person. Not some evil creature.  
  
Duo was unsure about what to do. He started at her. He wasn't sure if he should trust her after what happened between her and Heero. But he still felt that there was innocence in her, like all the other pilots. He heard her cry, and he wanted to comfort her, he's tried before, but she always pushed him away. Duo liked her from the start, she was beautiful, funny, cheery and not afraid to be herself. That's what he liked about her, and he wasn't going to loose that. He sighed, and smiled gently at her. He walked toward her and sat down beside her. He put her arm around her and held her close. "Katrina, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, it's eating away at you. You're in pain, and I want to help. I care too much for you to see you in pain." Duo said emotionally.  
  
Katrina's eyes widened as she heard that last phrase of what Duo said. Did he? Was what he just said true? Katrina swallowed, she couldn't tell him everything, she couldn't tell him what she was. But she did know something she could tell him; after all he was a Gundam Pilot. Katrina turned her head and looked up at Hecate. "I'm wondering why I'm here. The war we had ended, but I'm still here as a pilot." Katrina looked down again. "I'm also wondering if I'm worth being a Gundam Pilot. I'm wondering do I have what it takes? And if I'm good enough."   
  
Duo took Katrina's hand. Katrina was surprised by this sudden sign of affection. Duo looked right into her eyes. "Katrina, you're a great pilot. You beat me on your first try! And there's nothing really much to be a Gundam Pilot except for skill, and well the willingness to fight I guess. Anyways, my point is, you have nothing to fear."  
  
Katrina looked down and stood up. "You don't get it! This thing is has no meaning, no purpose!" She pointed to Hecate. "I have no purpose!" She continued.   
  
Duo was just about to respond when Katrina ran off.   
  
She knew he was no help. The Gundam excuse was part of her problem, but not all of it. Duo was no help to her Gundam problem, and then what good could he do her at all?!  
  
Katrina ran back to her room, crawled in and slammed the door. She sat on her bed and sighed. She looked up and saw her guitar against the wall. 'I haven't played that thing in so long! I wonder if I'm still good?' Katrina thought. She picked up her red and black guitar. She set it on her lap and strummed the strings. She started to play 'Bitch' from Meredith Brooks. It was one of the songs she actually knew. 'No one will understand. It's way too complicated! I'm a vampire damnit! How could anyone understand or accept that?!?!' Katrina played harder. She started to cry again. 'No one can help me! I just have to deal!' The tears started to drip onto her guitar. 'Why! Why did this have to happen to me?! Why did I have to go out that damn night! Why did I have to take my mind off Steve and his sick ways?!' The tears started to come down faster. 'Why?!?!' she shouted in her mind. All of a sudden a string from the guitar snapped and struck Katrina right across the cheek. "Ahhhhh!!" She screamed as she threw down the guitar. She held her hand over her cheek. Her hand quickly became a red colour; her blood was gushing out. She got up and ran toward her door. She quickly crawled out her door and ran down stairs. She had to find someone that could help her with her cheek. She was coming down the stairs when she felt faint. 'Great, I haven't had anything to eat! Man, I always need blood!' She slowly made her way down the stairs' holding on to the railing so she wouldn't collapse and fall. Once she got down there, she walked to the living room. She had just made it to the couch, when her sight started to go dark. "Damnit..." She trailed off as she collapsed on the couch.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Trowa was walking around. He had walked from the kitchen into the living room, when he saw Katrina lying on the couch. He thought she must be asleep, when he say this red stuff dripping on the floor.  
  
"Huh?" he said out loud. Trowa walked closer to where Katrina was lying. "Blood?" Trowa ran the rest of the way to the couch. He saw Katrina lying there with a pool of blood under her cheek and dripping onto the floor. Trowa lifted up Katrina's hand and felt for a pulse; there was none.  
  
He lowered his head to her chest to feel for breathing and hear for a heartbeat; there was no heartbeat or any breathing from her. Trowa tan over to phone and phoned 911...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
All the Pilots came running into the Hospital. The ambulance came to pick Katrina up before all the pilots knew, and Trowa didn't want to leave without them. Quatre ran up to the nurse at the front desk. "Katrina Bathory!" He shouted, "Is she ok?!" He asked impatiently.   
  
The nurse looked at him as if he was crazy. She looked own at her clipboard and her eyes widened. She looked at Quatre even weirder.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" she said flatly. Quatre looked confused. He didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Wha?" Katrina moaned sleepily. She was surrounded in darkness, but could see a slit of light by her feet.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"This girl looks like she's been dead for about a year!"   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Katrina used her legs to push the cart out. Little by little it would open up. She finally opened it enough to get out. She was naked, but a long cloth covered her. 'Oh shit.' She thought. She looked around and saw some of those hospital gowns. She quickly grabbed one and put it on. She then walked calmly out the door and tried to find the entrance of the hospital.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The pilot's stares at the nurse in shock. 'What?!" Quatre asked. "That's impossible, I talked to her just yesterday!"  
  
"And I talked to her this morning!" Duo cut in.  
  
The nurse leaned forward "Listen, I know some places where people can help you get over her. I bet you really miss her if you're convinced you still see and talk to her." Duo narrowed his eyes and was just about to say something when a voice cut him off.  
  
"Hey! Why was I put in the morgue?!?! Katrina shouted at the nurse who was talking the pilots! "It's cold in there, and plus, I'm not dead!!! I am so suing you!" She yelled. Katrina then noticed her friends. "Can you believe this place?!" she asked in disbelief.   
  
Just then a near by nurse screamed, point to Katrina and fainted.  
  
"What?!" She asked out loud.  
  
The nurse talking to pilots looked around and it hit her. Her nurse friend saw that this obnouxis girl had no reflection in the mirror that was across the room. She was looked at the mirror and then at Katrina repeatedly.  
  
The pilots noticed this strange action, and did the same. The looked at the mirror and back at Katrina. She had no reflection.  
  
"What is it?!?!" Katrina asked again. The she noticed that they were looking at something beside her. "What?" she mumbled. Katrina turned and saw the mirror. A long pause occurred. "Shit." was Katrina's only response.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Haha! Cliffie! And it's a really good one too! I so was looking forward to this part ^__^ Anyways, sorry it's short though. But, I might not be able to start on the next chapter *looks over at Songbreeze* I have a lot of homework cause I just came back from my Peer Counseling Retreat Camp. Plus I'm sick, and I was sick while I was there. Stupid flu!   



	8. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Oh yah! Two little fan fiction writers own Gundam Wing! *laughs* That's a good one!  
  
  
The Sixth Pilot  
By: Songbreeze and Wicca_gurl  
  
  
  
So many thoughts were running through Katrina's mind. 'What should I do? What should I say? How will they react? What will they think?' She bit her lip and asked the nurse who was helping the pilots, "Hey, um, do you know where my clothes are, you better of not thrown them out! They were expensive!"   
  
The nurse just stared at her with her jaw open. But instead of helping her, she fainted and another nurse rushed over to help her.  
  
"Ah, I'm never going to get out of these stupid hospital clothes!" She wined.   
  
A doctor who was behind her finally spoke. "They're in the laundry, we usually wash out the clothes and give them to charity. I-I'll go get them for you," he stuttered. The doctor ran toward the laundry area to pick up her clothes.  
  
'Ok, now what?!?! I'm standing here, people afraid of me and I've got a lot of explaining to do to everyone. I... just don't know how I'm going to tell them.' Katrina thought.  
  
"Here you go," as he handed Katrina her clothes, "you can go in there to change," he pointed to an empty room.   
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Argh, the clothes are still damp!" She complained as she sat on the bus with the other pilots.  
  
"I wanna go home!" She cried. She noticed everyone else was quiet, like they were off in they're on little world.  
  
"You guys aren't even listening to me, are you? Don't deny it!" Katrina noticed that they passed the stop they were supposed to get off at. Katrina panicked and pulled the Stop cord, "See, we almost missed our stop!"  
  
Katrina ran off the bus and ran toward Quatre's mansion, with the others following close behind. None of them said anything to each other; they were all in deep thought and staring at the ground.   
  
Katrina rummaged through her pockets to find the house keys 'Damnit!' She thought angrily. She looked back to the pilots far away from the mansion; they were walking at an extremely low pace. Katrina narrowed her eyes and ran toward Quatre.   
  
"Gimmie the keys, I'm cold!" she demanded as she dug through his pockets. Quatre was surprised, but let her find them on her own. She pulled them out and shouted "Thank you!" over her shoulder as she ran back toward the door. She quickly opened the door and ran inside and upstairs.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, it's so nice to be inside again," she sighed happily. Katrina took off her damp clothes and put out some new ones for her. She then grabbed a towel from her room and crawled outside to the bathroom. 'Hopefully no one will interrupt with this shower,' she scowled  
  
*******************************Katrina's room***********************************  
  
After the nice hot shower, Katrina put on her new clothes and went over to her pets, "Haven't talked to you guys in awhile. Sorry, it's been an interesting and busy few weeks." Katrina got out a dead rat from her paper bag for fluffy, "There ya go, enjoy! And for you Pooky, some crickets!" she smiled happily as she took some crickets out from a jar. Katrina sighed, "Don't get too comfy you guys, I'm afraid we might have to move somewhere else"   
  
Katrina looked back to her altar. 'Stupid magick, I'm sick of it. Mom wanted me to learn it like her, and be good at it, but nothing I do with it works. Plus I'm sick of depending on it,' Katrina thought as she looked down at her ring. 'I should just get rid of it, maybe sell it, and then I can get some money. I never liked it anyway.' Katrina took out an old box and started to pack it up, 'Sorry mom, but magick's not for me,' she sighed.  
  
After packing it up and closing the box, Katrina noticed the sun setting. Despite that it was a hot day today, she still felt cold, like this afternoon. Maybe it was because she was in damp clothing, or maybe it was something else. Katrina looked down at her ring again, 'that's the last thing I need. Why did mom even bother getting this for me? Despite the fact that it cost her a fortune when she was in India, and kept her alive from sunlight and fire. Still, why did she get it for me? I coulda stayed alive without it, besides, for all I know, maybe I shoulda died, and this stupid 'Jewel of Amara' (A/N: I got that ring idea from Buffy, except I screwed around with it and made it only for sunlight and fire) got in the way. Katrina saw the sun was about to set. She looked back down at her ring and slowly pulled it off, 'I think I'll do better without it.'  
  
Just then she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up and saw the reflection of Quatre in the window. She could see him walk up right beside her, "Hi," he smiled. Katrina turned around and gave him a weak smile. "Hey to yourself," she said back. Katrina sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. "It's pretty obvious you want to say something to me. So go ahead," she told him. "I guess you've gotten used to it by now I guess?" Katrina just nodded in response. Quatre sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to put this," he stated. "Then maybe I should say it" Katrina interrupted. "Quatre, it's not normal for someone to 'not' have a reflection. Now, as hard to believe as it sounds...I'm... a vampr-" All of a sudden Katrina burst out laughing "I'm sorry, it just sounds so funny! Kay, why you don't you say what you think I am, ok? Because then I can just say 'yes' or 'no' and it makes it sound less funny."  
  
Quatre looked down. 'She's making a joke out of it.' He looked up again, "Well, I know what's not supposed to have a reflection, and I guess your right, it is hard to believe that one exists." "Oh, many exist" she interrupted him. "Oh" he replied. "Hey, don't worry! I'm not gonna go after you guys or anything. That's just mean, and wrong. But, yes, I do drink blood, but only animal blood. See!" she said pointed to a jar of blood "Oh...." Quatre said uneasily "And if you're wondering why I can go out in sunlight, it's this! She pointed to her ring "It's "magick" she joked.   
  
Katrina sighed, "Look, I just hope your cool with it, and if not, I can move out anytime if it bothers you. And, I can not talk to you anymore if you don't want me to see me ever again" she told him sadly. Quatre looked up in surprise "Katrina, I don't want you to go, I'm just starting to get to know you, plus you're part of the team and..." Quatre put his hand on Katrina's shoulder "your family, no matter what" he continued. Katrina blinked a couple times until a smile appeared on her face "Yay!" she whispered as she moved over and gave Quatre a hug "Now, I just need to talk to everyone else. I wonder how that's gonna go" she pondered aloud.   
  
Quatre smiled and got up and noticed the packed box "Oh no, I'm just getting of some stuff I don't really want anymore. No need to worry" she assured him. "Alright then" he told her and then left the room.  
  
Katrina fell back on her bed 'that was easier then I thought. One down, four more to go' Katrina looked down at her half on ring. She blinked blankly at it and pulled it back down 'I guess I can have one little memento of magick' she thought.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Katrina looked at her damp clothes. 'I guess I should wash those, there's already a huge pile forming in my hamper' Katrina got up and took her basket downstairs to the laundry room. As she was walking there, she stared down at the floor 'I wonder if it'll really be ok. I'm glad it is with Quatre, he's the last person I'd want to be angry with me' Katrina then bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Katrina looked up to see Wufei getting up "Hey watch it! I was walking!" Katrina shouted at him as she got up   
  
"Hey, I was, you were the one not looking! Stupid woman," he mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?! I couldn't hear you, or were you too afraid to say it because I would hear?  
  
Wufei growled at her response, "I'm not afraid, you stupid woman!"  
  
"Oh, now you can say it, eh?" she said sarcastically, picking up her hamper.  
  
Ignoring her comment, he walked past her. "You know, maybe you aren't so stupid after all," he said shyly.  
  
Looking up at his response, Katrina smirked, "Well I'll be damned! The great Wufei is admitting to a girl that she's actually smart!"  
  
"That's no what I meant!" He snapped. Grinning with cruelty, he said "Hell, from what I saw back at the hospital, you're just a monster. You're not a human girl at all." Having said his piece, he walked away.  
  
Katrina was shocked at what he said; it was like a million daggers had pierced through her heart. Her eyes started to get hot as tears started to form in eyes 'I knew it wouldn't be ok!' she screamed in her head, her lips trembling with sadness. She quickly grabbed her laundry and ran to the laundry room, slamming the door behind her. Instead of opening the washer, she hunched over it and lowered her head onto it, crying hysterically "How could I've thought it'd be ok? It's not! I screwed up!" She wailed.   
  
Katrina let herself crumple, sobbing, into a fetal position, in the middle of the hall. Katrina had no idea how much time had passed, but she did remember the warmth of a person picking her up and taking her to a room and placing onto her bed. As soon as she was set down, Katrina looked up into the face of the person who brought her here. Expecting it to be her brother, she was surprised to see the jungle green eyes of Trowa. Trowa looked down at her and asked, "Feeling better?" His tone was not sadistic like that of Wufei's, yet it wasn't loving, like her brothers; it was sort of a monotone with only a hint of concern.  
  
Katrina blushed a bit and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine." She sat up and Trowa backed away, giving her some space. "Thanks," Katrina smirked, but had a sad expression on her face. She sighed as silence fell upon the two teens. She thought it was odd of Trowa to be still there. The silence was only for a couple of seconds, but ordinarily Trowa would've been gone by now. "Is there any other reason why you're still here?" Katrina asked shyly, hoping not to offend him.  
  
Trowa's eyes looked down. "Not really," he simply replied.  
  
Katrina raised an eyebrow at Trowa's response. She pondered for a bit about what he meant. She shrugged and looked back at him, "All right then," she nodded. Katrina's mouth opened to say something else, but slowly closed it. She thought it wasn't the best time to discuss about who she was with him yet. She flashed him a smile and quickly got up, "Well, I better get back to my laundry now, but...thanks again," she nodded and headed for her door.  
  
"Katrina!" Trowa shouted.  
  
Katrina whirled around to face him. "Yes?" she asked quietly.  
  
Trowa smirked a bit as he spoke, "I don't care about who or what you are. You're a part of our team and a friend, and that's all that matters."  
  
Katrina's got a confused look on her face; she didn't expect that. Yet she was still speechless. It felt good to hear those words and all she could do is sadly smile. "Thanks again," she said softly, and went outside into the hall.  
  
She walked back to where the laundry room was before. She saw her clothes still stacked in her hamper. She walked over to the washer and folded her arms over it and rested her chin. She had a pouty look on her face, until she smiled. She even started to giggle. She remembered about what she did with Wufei and her pets. 'The hell with that guy!' she told herself. 'I don't need that crap from him, they guy's afraid of a snake and a spider! Yeah, I'm the weak, stupid one!' she rolled her eyes. She lifted her head and shook it, "He's good for a laugh though; I really should plot my revenge for that rude comment from him,' she smirked evilly. 'But first to my laundry!' she grinned.  
  
About 10 minutes later, after starting her load and getting something to drink from the kitchen, she returned to her room. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A smile was plastered on her face, she couldn't help but feel good after what Trowa had said to her, even though it was small talk, but that was just like him. She grabbed her drink and shot back the small amount that was left. She set down the class on her bedside table and yawned. Even though it was still early for her, she had an exhausting day. She got up and picked out some blue pajamas with clouds on them. She buttoned up the front shirt and hopped into bed with a mischievous grin on her face. "I need a good sleep," she told herself and soon fell fast asleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
(A/N: Wow, must've been a record for the longest of this chapter to come out  
-_-;; Sorry. And now that we have exams, there's not gonna be a lot of writing for the next two weeks. Eh, well we're sure you can wait that long. Till next time! 


	9. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: None of us own Gundam Wing, kay?  
  
  
  
The Sixth Pilot   
By: Songbreeze and Wicca_gurl  
  
  
A couple days had passed since Katrina had been exposed as a vampire. She was content on the outside and seemed okay, but deep down she was concerned. Everything was okay with Trowa and Quatre, and she seemed to enjoy the place where she was with Wufei; both constantly bickering at each other and poking fun at one another. But she was worried about what would happen between Duo, Heero and herself. She knew she couldn't just leave it like this. Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen the both of them for a while. It was natural for Heero to have such actions, but certainly not Duo. She never saw him eating, watching TV or in his room anymore.  
  
As Katrina sat on her bed flipping through some manga, she sighed and closed the book. She couldn't concentrate on any thing; she didn't even know what the characters were saying anymore. 'I can't live like this, keeping things inside...look where that has gotten me,' she thought wryly. She stood up and headed for the place where Heero would mostly likely be; the hanger. Duo was the one she really hurt and she needed to talk to him last. 'I can't run away anymore.' Katrina thought as she walked down the hall.  
  
Katrina stopped in front of the entrance to the hanger. She looked at the wide hall with the mural. 'Maybe I was right, it does bring a sense of peace,' she thought as a small smile rolled across her face. Everything to her seemed so familiar, which was odd because she'd only seen the hall a couple of times and she'd only been her for just over a month. She felt like she'd seen that same mural over and over again, but never once got tired of the serene atmosphere it gave.  
  
Sighing, Katrina peaked through the hanger doors and looked around. She saw Hecate straight in front of her. She looked to the left side of her Gundam where Zero usually was and sure enough there was Heero tampering with his Gundam. "That boy is so predictable," Katrina chuckled to herself. She turned her head toward Hecate and silently paced over to where her Gundam was stationed.   
  
Katrina opened the hatch to where she got in her Gundam and perched herself on it so she had a place to sit and to have an equal level since he was doing the same thing as her, having the open door support himself. Her chin was resting on her folded hands and stared at Heero. There was no doubt he knew she was her, he just chose to ignore her. That was just like him.   
  
"Do you think it's wise to leave it like this? To just bury and forget what happened?" She asked her callous like companion.  
  
Heero had no reply. Katrina face wrinkled. 'Ugh! I hate it when people purposely say nothing. I don't care if it's a Heero thing to do, we need to talk!'  
  
"I'm not taking that as a yes," Katrina glared. She sighed heavily and lowered her tone of voice. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "and personally with the way you always act, I'm not even sure why I should be saying that to you... For all I know you may not even care; that's the effect on people you put out, but just in case...I'm sorry Heero. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I'm sorry that I hurt everyone..." she trailed off. Katrina was nervous; she lost that confidant feeling that she had before she came here.  
  
Katrina let her head hang in shame when she finally heard Heero's voice.   
  
"Apology accepted," he said quickly.  
  
"I don't buy that!" Katrina snapped back. "I don't think it's that easy...my apology I mean...Heero, did I hurt you emotionally? And don't say anything like 'no because I have no feelings' because you do!" Katrina took a breath and whispered, "...Everyone does. Even those who don't deserve them."   
  
Katrina discovered something. Something that even Heero, himself didn't know how to explain. He didn't know whether if it was true or just denial, about the fact that he had feelings. He didn't want to deal with that, just bury it and never have to deal with that dilemma again. But Katrina brought back up. Was she right?  
  
Katrina noticed the thoughtful, yet painful look on Heero's face. "You see! You do have feelings! The fact that you even thought it could be denial is a feeling. Confusion is a feeling! And there's no shame in having feelings, Heero. You're a living thing, it's only natural."  
  
Both teens got a shocked look on their face. 'A living thing,' Katrina repeated in her head. 'No! I'm different! I have feelings! I have a conscience!'  
  
Heero still stared at Katrina. She knew. She knew about that feeling of denial. She knew about him being confused. That was a feeling, she was right.   
  
Katrina regained her confidence once again. "Tell me Heero!" she almost shouted.  
  
Silence filled the hanger. Katrina stared at Heero with determination in her eyes while his head was turned away from her. He couldn't face it, she was right. Heero cringed as a small whimper came from him. Katrina eyes changed from determination from sympathy.   
  
"I'm sorry Heero, I am. I did so many things that were wrong and I regret every little detail. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. Please know that I'm sorry. I don't care if you hate me, just know that it's all my fault and that I'm sorry for everything I did." Katrina looked at her Heero with those doe eyes of hers.  
  
She wished that space between them wasn't so big so she could just jump across. Even though it wasn't like her, she wanted to run over and give him a hug. She wanted him to know that she's sorry and that she cared. A tear ran down her eye and she bit her lip.   
  
"All I can do is repeat myself..." She whispered.   
  
Heero lifted his head and looked at her. He saw it in her eyes, she was sorry. Words didn't do much help, she was right; all she could do was repeat herself. He blinked and a small frown came onto his lips. She did hurt him, but she was sorry, he could tell. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to. It was fair. And he couldn't hate her, not Katrina.  
  
"I accept your apology Katrina," he stated. "Just know that," he said and got down from his Gundam and headed out the door.  
  
"Wait!" she called out.   
  
Heero turned around and waited for her reply.  
  
"If you see Duo, tell him I'm looking for him, kay?" she said nervously.  
  
"Hn," was his only reply.  
  
Katrina rolled her eyes as she heard his way of saying yes. Katrina turned around to see Deathsycthe right on the other side of Hecate. Even though Gundams were inanimate objects, Katrina felt she could tell them anything.   
  
"Hey Deathscythe! If you see Duo, tell him I want to speak to him, kay?"  
  
Katrina got down from her Gundam and started heading for the door. She turned around one last time and looked at Deathscythe. "Thanks," she nodded.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
A couple of hours had passed by as Katrina wandered about her half-brothers mansion. She still was amazed at how big it was and still got lost a few times. She was never good at directions when it came to small things, but main rooms she knew off by heart, like Duo's room.  
  
Katrina sighed as she peered inside his room. So far, not a single soul had even entered the room. His bed was made, which was a sheer sign that he hadn't been there in awhile. Katrina sighed and wondered where he could be. She had asked practically every servant she had seen if they had seen him, but they all shook their heads in response. Growling, she stepped inside and sat on his bed, waiting for him to come back. He had to eventually. If he was with Hilde or another friend of his, chances are he'd be kicked out soon. 'After all, it is Duo,' Katrina chuckled.  
  
The afternoon has soon faded to night and Katrina lay sprawled out on Duo's bed, fast asleep, tired from waiting. The door to his room opened wide open to reveal the braided-haired boy back in his room. He turned on the lamp on his desk and let out a small gasp as to what he saw lying on his bed. There was Katrina, lying on his bed and drooling all over his covers. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, but eventually just let out a sigh and resumed his cheerful face. He knew the reason why she was here, and he'd let her have her say.  
  
Duo quietly crept over to where the sleeping beauty was and sat next to her. The weight of his body on the bed her stir a bit, but quiet back down. Duo smirked a bit; she was so cute when she slept. She looked like a baby with her drool. Bit Duo got a sad frown on his face.  
  
He loved Katrina, way more then a friend. She was the only one who could really put up with his antics. Even Hilde couldn't, and she was like a sister to him. He could forgive the lies she had made; they were understandable. She didn't even like doing it herself, but she felt she needed to, to protect herself... to protect them all. But after what happened with Heero, he just didn't know what to do or say or even feel anymore about her. 'Why was I the one who had to see that?' he thought in anger and clenched his fists. He didn't need to see that, and with Heero?! Why him?! Duo growled at the thought and clenched his fists even harder.   
  
Katrina moaned and fluttered her eyelashes as she opened her eyes. Some little jiggle on the bed awoke her and she ignored it, but eventually thought it would be time to get up. However instead of the empty room that she was expecting, she saw Duo sitting next to her. Katrina got a worried look on her face; she knew what he was thinking. It didn't seem like he noticed that she was now awake. Katrina leaned over and poked Duo in the side of the leg to acknowledge her presence.  
  
Duo jumped a little from the surprise and looked over at saw Katrina looking up at him with tired eyes. "Waiting for me?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Katrina replied, getting up and sitting next to Duo. "I was worried. I haven't seen you around lately. Where've you been?"   
  
"At Hilde's. I needed some time to get away," Duo stated with a harsh tone in his voice.  
  
Katrina frowned. She rarely ever heard that type of voice from Duo, and it hurt to hear it directed at her, even though she knew she deserved ever bit of it. But Katrina was determined to make things right. She got up and stepped in front of Duo. "Look, you have to hear what I have to say, so I'm going to come clean. Yes, I am a vampire, but obviously not by choice and I personally hate myself for what I am. I'm sorry for all the lies and the trouble that I've caused you. I've caused too much, and I regret every single little part of it. But I was afraid, afraid that no one could accept for what I am. I can't even do it myself."  
  
Katrina took a breath before she continued. She wasn't finished. "And the thing I'm most sorry for, is...is..."  
  
Katrina couldn't put the words out. She didn't know how to say it, but she needed to. She swallowed hard and was about to speak when Duo interrupted her.  
  
"I know what you're trying to say, and I'd be lying if you didn't hurt me. It virtually was the last straw for me."  
  
Katrina couldn't help it. As she heard those words come from his mouth, blood tears began to slip down her pale cheeks. Was it over? No, she didn't want that.  
  
"Hold it...I'm not finished," Duo said with a smirk so soft, it was almost a smile.  
  
Katrina stopped crying and looked at him strangely. What was that smirk doing on his face?  
  
"I know you seem sorry. I can sense the honesty in your words, your actions and in your eyes. And my trust in you may have gone down a lot, but I'm still willing to give you another chance. I'd like to start over. It'll be hard, but I know we can do it. I really liked you Kat, and I still do."  
  
Duo stood up and his cheerful face, which is usually plastered on his face, came back from his rare serious look. Was this for real? Was the one she wanted so much to forgive her actually forgiving her? Yes, it was real. He outstretched his arms for a hug. Katrina's tears had now become tears of joy and she couldn't refuse the hug. Katrina ran into her arms and wrapped hers around him.  
  
"Thank you so much! I was so afraid that you wouldn't, that everything would be all over," Katrina wailed.  
  
Duo stroked her black hair soothingly and put a finger to her lips to silence her. He smiled at her and Katrina couldn't help but smile back. She didn't want this moment to end. It was just the two of them, in each other's arms, smiling at each other. It just felt so right. Katrina was too wrapped in her own thoughts of rapture to notice a pair of lips touching her own. Duo was kissing her. This had to be a dream. It was all too good to be true. But hey, when in Rome? Katrina pressed her lips against his in return and kissed him back. With each second passing the kiss got more passionate, but still had its slow pace.   
  
The two finally broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Katrina couldn't help bit smile a bit and have a tear roll from her eye. No longer could she cry of pain and worry, but joy, because she knew that everything would be okay. She got her second chance that she wanted, and she knew that it wasn't any fairy tale because there were still some complications. But Duo and everyone else were willing to give it another try.  
  
Duo was about to wipe away Katrina's tear, but he saw her smile, so he just let it be. They were tears of happiness; she was happy. She got what she wanted and she learned her lesson. He smiled down at her and leaned forward for another kiss.   
  
Katrina saw him coming forward and leaned toward him to kiss him back. The two were once again lost in each other. Duo wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted up her shirt with his hands. Katrina, in turn, lifted up Duo's shirt and lifted it over his head. Duo put his hands on her back and looked down at her. Katrina looked at him, slightly blushing. She simply closed her eyes and nodded. Duo then unhooked her bra clasp and let it fall to floor. The two stepped toward each other and kissed once more.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Katrina was fast asleep next to Duo, resting her head on his chest and holding hands. Duo however, was wide-awake. He was staring up at the ceiling, with a small smirk on his face. In the girls he had met, Katrina was one of a kind. Not only did he love her for who she was and enjoyed her company, he didn't have to keep the Gundam's a secret from her. He turned his head toward her. She was so cute when she slept; like a little angel. Duo let his head rest on his pillow and faced Katrina. His eyes slowly shut and he was soon fast asleep, beside his love.  
  
The End  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Isn't it about time the last chapter came out? Sorry, but despite the lack of time I get on the computer, my partner in Germany and school work, I was kind of lazy ^^;; But it's all said and done now, and that's at that matters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it ^_____^ and please review!   
-Wicca_Gurl  
  
A/N2: Hey! It's Songbreeze. Like Wicca said, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I was in Germany for three months on a school exchange and almost as soon as I got home, I went to my Aunt's Farm. I've just gotten back, so now I can get my ass in gear. I hope you liked the final chapter and please remember to review!   
-Songbreeze. 


End file.
